


The Golden Halfblood

by ZakktheDM



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alphonse Elric, BAMF Edward Elric, Demigod Alphonse Elric, Ed & Al need hugs so bad guys, F/M, Half-Blood Edward Elric, and they will get their hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakktheDM/pseuds/ZakktheDM
Summary: Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric were incredibly talented alchemists. They were well known to the small town of Resembool as the prodigious sons of Trisha Elric, so nobody had any problems with the boys walking down to the market every week and buying odd items to use in transmutations. They should have been more careful. That fateful day, Edward and Alphonse committed the greatest alchemical taboo, attempting to bring the dead back to life. And then everything got a whole lot weirder
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. I was just a lonely child of universe

When Ed could finally see, he sees a white void with the only things in it were him, a large set of doors, and a figure of white with black static surrounding its form. “Who are you? What is this place?” He couldn't manage to keep his voice from quivering as the featureless being sat up from its position on the floor.

 _“Oh, I'm so glad you asked! You could call me The World, The Universe, God, or perhaps Truth. I am all, and I am one, so that means I am also you._ ” He finishes his cacophonous statement by pointing a finger at the young boy's chest. _“You have come seeking your mother, yes?_ ” Ed nods, confirming the statement. “ _That is a heavily priced and difficult request. Hmmm, what should I take… while I decide what to take from you young Al-chem-ist, you must experience **The Truth**.”_

Edward flinches as the doors behind him open. He spins around slowly to find a giant grey eye centered in a black void reaching out to him with arms of shadow to pull him into its embrace. Ed quickly backs up from the arms but is grabbed by Truth, and is hoisted off the ground “ _That’s not the right way young al-chem-ist._ ” and dropkicks him into the door.

All of the information in the world including the ability to use his body and mind as a transmutation circle began pouring into his mind at impossible speeds. Ed screamed as his head felt like it was about to burst, but ahead sees a silhouette of a woman reaching out to him and cries out “Mom, please!” The figure reaches out their hand and grasps his. Edward smiles in relief as the pain ceases and finds himself back in the main chamber holding the hand of his mother. He starts crying as she pulls him into a warm hug, quietly shushing him and assuring him that she's here, and after a time he pulls away wiping his nose.

Ed sniffles “We missed you so much mom, we had to try to bring you back.”

“I know, but did you boys think about whether you should bring me back? I love you boys with all of my heart, but this is where we say goodbye for now. I will retrieve your brother's soul from your half-brother and return him to you so you can bind him to your world.” She smiles sadly as she speaks, and then turns to Truth “Even though they are my sons, they need to learn from their mistakes.” she turns to her son “Pay the price, and promise me you won't try to bring me back to life.”

Edward tears up and hugs Trisha one last time “I promise, I love you, mom.” And with that, she disappears, leaving Edward alone to face his price. “What must I pay?”

Truth snaps and Ed’s lower left leg deconstructs from under him “ _The price of the knowledge gained here_ ” Edward screams out in pain as he doubles over clutching his stump “ _And the visit with your dear mother is going to cost you the ignorance that surrounds you. You will no longer be able to hide your true self from others or yourself_ ” and snaps again. This time Edward feels stronger than he was before, albeit in a lot of pain, but able to stand up and face Truth.

“What do you mean?” Edward growls at Truth's indifferent face “What else do you want!” he shouts.

“ _Goodbye, for now, Edward Elric_ ” and Ed lost consciousness


	2. And then I found you (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets a bad feeling

There was a wide expanse of a white void that appeared to stretch on for miles stretching in every direction while a small boy with bright blonde hair cried and hugged a young dark-haired woman in front of a massive engraved stone archway. The small boy stepped away from the woman and spoke in a quiet voice that Percy had to get closer to hear.

“We missed you so much mom, we had to try to bring you back.” Percy's eyes widened 'This boy tried to bring his mother back to life! What am I seeing?'

“I know, but did you boys think about whether you should bring me back?" Okay, now Percy is confused. If there was more than one young boy trying to bring this woman back, where is he?

"I love you boys with all of my heart, but this is where we say goodbye for now. I will retrieve your brother's soul from your half-brother and return him to you so you can bind him to your world.” 'Who is this kid? Apparently his half-brother controls where souls go? But that's Hades' job!'

She smiles sadly at the young boy and then turns toward a figure he hadn't noticed before. They were about the same height and stature as the boy but was completely featureless with dark static making up its outline. Percy instinctively knows that it is ancient and powerful and tries to tell the family to get away.

“Even though they are my sons, they need to learn from their mistakes.” she turns to her son “Pay the price, and promise me you won't try to bring me back to life.” 'Wait, what price?'

The boy tears up and hugs his mother one last time “I promise, I love you, mom.” And with that, she disappears, leaving him alone to face his price. “What must I pay?”

The figure snaps and suddenly the boys lower left leg disappears and reappears on the beings leg almost like a place holder “ _The price of the knowledge gained here_ ” The boy doubles over in pain and screams as he holds his remaining parts of his leg

“ _And the visit with your dear mother is going to cost you the ignorance that surrounds you. You will no longer be able to hide your true self from others or yourself”_ and snaps again. Nothing happens for a second before Percy is overwhelmed with the feeling of power and strength, as If this being unlocked something in this child. The boy staggers upwards and speaks

“What do you mean?” He growls at Truth's indifferent face “What else do you want!” he shouts.

 _“Goodbye, for now, Edward Elric_ ” and the boy disappears. The figure turns to where Percy is standing, mortified by what he just saw 'Please be a dream, please be a dream' " _Better wake up Perseus Jackson, it seems that the boy is about to donate a few more limbs_ " The last thing Percy sees is a pure white smile and a right arm coloring a white one.

{-+-}

Percy awoke in a cold sweat from his dream and immediately moves to get out of bed only to find Annabeths arms curled around his waist restraining him from moving. His face softens as he sees her calm and peaceful face and hates the idea of ruining it, but he needs to make sure that everything is okay in the world. He gently kisses her forehead and whispers "Annabeth, I need to talk to you. It's really important"

She groans before looks up at him with sleep heavy eyes "What is it Seaweed Brain?"

"I had a dream."

"So?"

"I'm pretty sure that it was real"

She sat up straighter and looked at you more seriously "How do you know?"

"Do you know of any gods or monsters that are white humanoids with dark static outlines that live in a white void?"

"No, but that doesn't mean there isn't anything matching that description in the entirety of Greek mythology. Is there anything else from your dream?"

"Yeah, there was this young kid, 8-9 years old (cuz he's short haha get it) with bright blonde hair who tried to bring his mother back to life"

Annabeth's eyes opened wide "Do you know the name of the kid?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he was named Edward Elric, that's what the white being said anyway" Annabeth looked contemplative before her eyes got impossibly big and lept out of bed to begin sprinting down the hall toward the front door with Percy scrambling to catch up. "What's going on!" he yelled down the hall to where she is quickly putting her shoes on and soon shoving him out the door to the car. They are half-way out of the neighborhood before he asks again "Annabeth, please tell me whats going on? Who is Edward Elric?"

Annabeth turns her head to look at you with a grim expression on her face "Edward Elric is a 10-year-old Alchemical prodigy along with his younger brother who lost their mother to a small plague in the town of Resembool last year. He's attempted Human Transmutation to try to bring her back to life, but nobody has ever lived through it. We need to get to him before anybody else does." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would be able to get another one out so fast, but here it is. This will not be the norm, I am just very excited about this project


	3. And then I found you (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed wakes up

When Edward regains consciousness, the first thing he notices is that he's warm, the next thing is that he can't see anything. As he peels his eyes open with some effort, he finds himself in a drab room on a bed almost naked save for his boxers. 'What the hell is going on, where am I?' the thoughts in his head begin again as he tries to get up from the bed. Pain soars through his shoulder as he tries to get up and collapses back onto the bed. 

"Brother?" an echoey voice calls out him from behind, and as Edward turns to face the voice he finds that he can't.

"What the hell is..." Edward gazes shell shocked at his armless shoulder while the armored figure slowly gets up from the place behind the bed.

"Brother, how are you feeling?" 

“Al, what… what is going on!”

Alphonse dipped his head in a sad gesture as he explained that he was deconstructed by the gate, and how Edward sacrificed his arm to bind him to the armor.

“Then, Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase picked you up while you were unconscious and brought you to their home a little way out of town.” Al lowers his head even more “It wasn't good Brother, you lost two limbs, then went into shock. You would have died if they didn't inject you with some kind of golden liquid, it stopped the bleeding and you recovered from shock within the hour. That shouldn’t be possible!”

At the outburst, two adults came into the room. The man had dark hair with a slight grey streak, sea-green eyes, and a lithe swimmer's body. The woman had sun blonde hair with a matching grey streak, storm grey eyes, and an athletic runner's body. They quickly noticed the positions of Ed and his brother and the man went over to sit next to Al while the woman came over and sat next to Ed on the bed.

“How are you doing there bud?” Her voice was stern but soft with a hint of worry. She gazes at the back of his head waiting for him to respond.

Ed turns to her and opens his mouth to speak "I'm..." he's cut off by a gasp and the color draining from her face. He looks at the man with Al and sees that his face has turned as white as a sheet of paper while his hand holds a ballpoint pen in a death grip. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" The two adults share a look and the woman turns back to Ed. 

"Everything is fine, nevermind us. How are you feeling?" He noticed the subject change, but can't do anything about it now.

Ed shrugs, kind of awkward with only one arm, and says "It doesn't hurt that bad, just aches right now. Hey, what did you guys inject me with?" The adults shared another look, and the guy shrugged.

"Okay, my name is Percy Jackson and my girlfriend next to you is Annabeth Chase. What were your parent's names?

Al, confused by the seemingly random question, speaks up "Our mom was named Trisha Elric, she passed away when I was six and Ed was seven. We never met our dad-"

"Good! that bastard left mom with two kids without so much as a goodbye!" Ed cut Al off in a fit of rage

"Hey it's okay, it's okay..." Annabeth coos to Ed as she wraps him in a tight hug. He fights the feeling of comfort, wanting to be mad at his bastard of a father, but falls slowly into the comfort of a practiced comforter. "There might be a reason that he left that you don't know about. What do you know about the Greek gods?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this chapter is out so late, I'm going to upload another one within a week to make up for the drought of content.


	4. You are the Son and I am just the planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Al get some answers

Ed is too busy silently crying in Annabeth's arms so Al answers to Percy "We learned about them a little bit while researching Human Transmutation based on the different things we may have to prepare for to get mom's soul back. We know that the Greek gods make up the council of Olympus and the basics of their culture. Why?"

Percy looks approvingly at him "Damn, that's a lot more than I knew. I just killed my math teacher and got chased by the Minotaur."

Annabeth leaned over and smacked him upside the head "Hey, I'm trying to ease them into it. They don't need to hear about your near-deadly entrance into our world.”

"Wait, what! Okay, pushing aside the 'near-deadly' part, what do you mean Minotaur! Those don't exist! Sure we alchemists can create Chimeras, but I'm pretty sure that would count as Human Transmutation, which as you can see" he gestures to his metal body and Edwards missing limbs "doesn't end well."

“Wait, you guys can just make Chimeras!?! How the hell is your entire society not dead yet?” 

“Anyway, to get back on track real quick, and yes I'll answer your specific questions later, the Greek gods are very real and so is most of the content within the mythology." Percy got up and walked towards the door. He called from the hallway beyond "This is too crazy for us to do on an empty stomach, Cheeseburgers anyone?" Everyone called out a positive reply and heard the front door shut.

At this point, Edward has detached from Annabeth and is now looking at her skeptically. “What do you mean? Wouldn't we have noticed if there were gods just walking around? And what about the monsters? Those don't exist!”

“Brother, let Miss Chase explain fully!” 

“Thank you, Alphonse, what I was saying was that while to Greek world does exist, it's pretty detached from the mortal world. This is probably the most integrated place in the world due to so many being blessed by Athena. The gods and monsters don't commonly interact with mortals, as they are oblivious to their existence through the Mist. The Mist is like a barrier, separating the mortal world from the godly one and allowing for the mortal peoples to explain away the actions of the gods or monsters using their own mental intuition, like summoning lightning and people think it's alchemical. But, that also means that monsters can walk among you without you knowing, such as a school teacher being a manticore. The only times that the gods do interact with mortals is when they fall in love with them. This actually happens quite a bit as gods are horny bastards but when a child is born of a god and mortal, the god has to leave as they cannot interfere in the fate of their own children. This usually means that gods only stay around for about a year before having to leave.

The golden liquid that we injected Edward with is called nectar, and it's considered to be the drink of the gods. It even tastes like your favorite food. Nectar has the ability to heal most wounds that a person can sustain without dying or needing extra help, but the reason that nectar isn't used in mortal hospitals is because only demigods can drink it in small doses, or they burn from the inside and turn to ash.” 

Edl takes a moment to process this information ‘So gods huh, what does that have to do with us? And if this is all true, then nectar can only be used by demi…wait, WAIT’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... upload schedules... I dont have one. Sorry that it took me a long time to get this out, been working on summer school due to COVID. Stay safe, and let's hope I can get my shit together


	5. Spinning around you (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back! Like everyone in this global crisis, I have had some problems for the past few months that have in one way or another impeded my writing inspiration. But that is over now, as I am ready to finally publish content (somewhat) consistently. Hope you enjoy!

In an even tone slowly growing angrier, Ed asks the question that he needs to ask “Are you saying, in complete sincerity and truthfulness, that our deadbeat, bastard of a father IS A GOD!?!”

Annabeth, unperturbed by his outburst waits a few seconds before responding in a soothing voice “I am saying that, in all honesty, and truthfulness, that your father is a god. I swear on the river Styx.” Thunder rumbles above as Styx takes the oath. Then something happened, something every demigod fears. The lightning fell. In a flash of light, a bolt of blood-red lightning rips a hole in the roofing and strikes Annabeth causing everyone else in the room to be blasted into the walls away from the center of the room  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Percy’s POV

Percy had just placed his order at a small family-run restaurant down the road when the red lightning struck. To say he was freaked out would be an understatement, like saying that getting thrown into Tartarus was an unpleasant experience. Percy proceeds to speed out of the, thankfully empty, drive-through and races back to the house probably breaking three road safety laws on the way. The scene he arrives to just scares him more as he sees the roof of the house he and Annabeth bought together, the one they retreated to after the giant wars ended, begin to collapse. He bolts inside and finds the guest room a mess. The armored boy is dented and scratched as he covers his unconscious brother and caretaker's bodies.

“What the Hades happened?!”

The reverberating voice of Alphonse replies “I don’t know! Miss Chase was telling us about dad and then said something about sticks and then the lightning struck. Can you carry her?”

“Shit shit shit” he exclaims while running to Annabeth's body and carefully scoops her into his arms “Everything is going to be okay Wise Girl, stay with me”

The house collapses behind them as the duo runs into the road, carrying their precious cargo in their arms. A loud whistle breaks through the still night as Percy calls his ride. A minute later a massive hellhound appears from the shadows of the crumbling home and nearly knocks Percy off of his feet. “Woah, girl! It’s nice to see you too but we need to get to camp NOW”

The hellhound nods its head and after one last lick at her owner, crouches down where Percy and Alphonse deposit their loved ones on her back before climbing up themselves.”

“Sir, can you please tell me what this is and where we are going?” The desperation leaks from Al’s voice as he addresses Percy

Percy takes a look over his shoulder at the 10-year-old armor. “We’re going somewhere safe. Let's go, girl!” And just like that, the hellhound bounds straight for the house before jumping through the shadows, where a black cold overtakes the riders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit short but we are finally gearing up for the DRAMA so be ready for some (hopefully) entertaining situations once their destination is reached.


End file.
